


Teen Wolf Reverse Bang 2013 - This Won't End Well - Art Master Post

by starshinesoldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crossdressing, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinesoldier/pseuds/starshinesoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Prompt for Teen Wolf Reverse Bang 2013.</p><p>Prompt: Royalty!AU with Lydia Martin as the Princess, Allison as a noble lady and Stiles Stilinski as a Duke (or other noble title).</p><p>Days before Princess Lydia’s formal introduction to the Royal Court/Coming of Age ceremony, an unknown assailant tries to strangle her. The would be killer gets away but now the King and Queen worry that their daughter’s ceremony would only put her in more danger. With the help of Lady Allison, Lydia dresses Duke Stiles in one of her gowns and a wig to act as a decoy. While she and Allison disguise themselves as maids so that Lydia can still attend her own ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Art Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE - 4/9/14
> 
> The story for the art will not be posted any time soon. Sadly, real life obligations and a family emergency is keeping the lovely painfullystoic very busy. I hope everything gets better soon BB! <3

**Title:** Coming Soon!  
 **Author:[ **painfullystoic**](../users/painfullystoic/pseuds/painfullystoic)**  
 **Artist:**[ **sailorstarshine**](http://sailorstarshine.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings** : Art is spoiler-y for the story! Also, cross dressing and badly drawn stubble.  
 **Notes:**  Decided to join [ **twreversebang**](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/)  this year instead of Supernatural's Reverse Bang. This was super fun! :D And I do enjoy sticking boys into pretty princess dresses! Stiles was my victim this time! I cannot wait for [ **painfullystoic**](../users/painfullystoic/pseuds/painfullystoic) 's master post! I have only read a few pages of the story and I am in LOVE! :D I'll add a link as soon as it's available! <3 I want to thank the Mods for making this happen! Keep up the amazing work! And I am so grateful and thankful to the wonderful painfullystoic for writing the story with a wrist injury!!!   
 **Medium:**  Pencil, Prismacolor Markers, ink and watercolor.  
  
  
Also on: [Live Journal](http://sailorstarshine.livejournal.com/59096.html) and [Tumblr](http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/76517764027/teen-wolf-reverse-bang-2013-art-master-post)  
  
  
  
  
 **The Art Prompt**

  


Prompt: Royalty!AU with Lydia Martin as the Princess, Allison as a noble lady and Stiles Stilinski as a Duke (or other noble title).

Days before Princess Lydia’s formal introduction to the Royal Court/Coming of Age ceremony, an unknown assailant tries to strangle her. The would be killer gets away but now the King and Queen worry that their daughter’s ceremony would only put her in more danger. With the help of Lady Allison, Lydia dresses Duke Stiles in one of her gowns and a wig to act as a decoy. While she and Allison disguise themselves as maids so that Lydia can still attend her own ceremony.

I originally started out with the middle image of Lydia, Stiles and Allison, but then it somehow became a triptych. :D

  
**Here they are separate.**  
  
Drew this first because I enjoy  ~~torturing~~  sticking my favorite characters in pretty gowns.  
  
  
Then wanted to add Sterek! :D  
  
  
Then felt sorta guilty that Stiles was only seen in a dress, so added Duke!Stiles comforting Lydia. n__n


	2. Character Designs

**Character Designs**  
  
  
Left to Right - Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Stiles and Scott. Jackson's armor was dragon/kanima themed because he will forever be lizard boy to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Isaac, Derek, Laura, Peter and Cora. Laura and Cora have more armor cause they are just BAMF.  
  
  
  
  
Bonus Boyd and Erica because I miss these two! Boyd’s armor was inspired by the Zulu Warriors and Erica’s was based off of Skyrim’s Ancient Nordic armor and a little bit of Aztec inspiration too.  
They probably do not look like this in the story, but I never got around to design a more formal dress for them! :<


	3. Scenes from the Story - Spoiler Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers Ahead!
> 
> Okay, I drew these after reading parts of painfullystoic's story, so they are spoiler-y. Turn back now if you don't want to be spoiled a little.

**Wee!Lydia and Stiles**

  
  
I couldn't resist drawing those two after reading! Too cute!

 

**More Wee!Lydia and Stiles plus Lady Claudia Stilinski**  
  
The first time Stiles became Lydia's body double.

 

**Weapons Training**  
  
More in their pre-teens/early teens. Not quite grown yet, but not little kiddies anymore either.

**Snippet from the story:** Stiles didn't go back to being Lydia then. Instead, he began to train harder than any other knight-in-training, in his free time though, he began to train Princess Lydia and Lady Allison Argent in self-defense and limited offensive strategies.

 

**Princess and her Knight**  
  
They are an adorable couple!


	4. Lineart and Sketchs

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all folks! Had a ton of fun drawing these and cannot wait to read painfullystoic's whole story soon! I will add the link here one it is posted! \o/ We can enjoy reading it together! :D


End file.
